merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Sky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Morgana Pendragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 22:54, November 27, 2011 Arthur Pendragon STOP CHANGING ARTHUR'S PAGE, YOU GWEN HATER!Tns31091 22:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : Simmer down, tns!31091! You're being very rude to Captain Cai. If he has a legit reason for undoing your work on Arthur's page, then take the lesson he's trying to teach you and don't change it again! Reply 1 First of all, I'm trying to accruately state the lengend and what Arthur has said in the past. He said in sweet dreams "I have never loved another", and Arthur even told Mithian that "without her they are worth nothing to me." So, how is gwen his current love interest, because she has always been. He didn't want mithian or elena and he was under a love spell with vivian. Have you even been watching series? And grammar correction, I said gwen will be '''queen, not she is queen. The verbs mean to different things thank you very much!Tns31091 20:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : And to the flunky who tried to ride, are you in love or something because our disagreement was not that serious, and if you're going to ride, please identify yourself!Tns31091 20:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2 Stop making assumptions. Arthur stated that Gwen is his only love ('''I have never loved another), and in the legends Guinevere is always his queen, whether it is a political marriage or not, which means that she will be queen! Will be and is are mean two separate things. Will be means the future and is means the present! I'm sorry if you didn't get it the first time. Grammar school should help that, lol! Gwen will be Arthur's queen, even though she is not right now. Maybe your are just upset that gwen is played by a black actress instead of a white actress. Because lord knows a black woman couldn't possibly play guinevere. Is that why you want arthur to be with his sister, because an incest marriage would work better for you than an interracial one? Thanks Mississippi!Tns31091 22:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply 3 I don't care what you write, I still going to but that Arthur is in love with Gwen. So, Mississippi if you want to keep changing it this edit battle between you and me will not cease. : And racism is the only reason you don't like the relationship, because they are perfect for eachother, Mississippi 23:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you Ryan Seacrest, I feel like a celebrity since your are following my every move now. Their relationship didn't just happen so quickly, did your hater behind even watch the video I linked on this page, I guess a hater like you didn't. Anyway, I don't want you following my blog, you are the kind of person that sets this world back hundreds of years. I thought I was done with you, but I guess you're like a common cold, you keep comming back!Tns31091 14:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Gwen and Arthur romance Do you think Guinevere truly loved Arthur before Merlin arrived in Camelot? Although they did sort of bring up the relationship thing out of nowhere, and considering the amount of times Arthur disrespected Gwen (especially in Series 1, it was awkward and he treated her so lowly), I suppose there has to be a use for Gwen! Haha. Happy wiki'ing. Dryuuu 12:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu -- --- I feel Gwen and Arthur are sort of forced together, which is pretty obvious to you and I and I'm sure many other people. Arthur has never looked at Gwen and gone "Whoa", and has he even called her beautiful before? Not sure about that one. The love at first sight thing didn't really happen either. It was just. YOU'RE AN ARROGANT GUEST. OK, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU CHICKEN. GO AWAY AND GIVE ME YOUR HOUSE. *Comes back* KISS!!! Now I've seen that formula before in movies- can't name, it's more of an indirect thing I'm pointing out, but we've seen this, and it's rather cliched if you think about it. They are two totally opposite people with different morals and classes but then suddenly they realise, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING IN COMMON. Now emphasising this the relationship does seem really unrealistic, but if you fall under the idea that Gwen is that real thing Arthur needs to discover- his deep inside conscious of what's going to make him the greatest king ever and he needs to pursue it- it does have a bit more chemistry then. Still, though, the suddeness of it. How Arthur's been brought up to be sided completely against loving a servant and then *bam* I don't care about my father, everything I've been brainwashed means nothing, I'm going to just be super rebel and LOVE her. You could say their relationship now is a massive insult to Uther. I was very intrigued how they exchanged loving words in front of Uther when he was depressed. As soon as he got depressed, everything except magic that Uther would normally forbid was suddenly accepted. At least what we've seen of it. I do think Series 4 has brought in the biggest changes yet... if Series 5 can best that, and account for some of the holes of the previous, well, that'd make a very complete show! I'm off now, catch you! ;) Dryuuu 15:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu Sorry Okay, I swear it wasn't my fault, I was editing the Arthur page (just to add a simple picture), the page with the restored Relaitonships after I mucked with it. I added the image I wanted below Uther's section under Relationships, and then the page refreshed, and it was back to how it was! I tried reverting and it's just not working. I'm not sure if it's my browser or what, but could you please fix it back? Sorry I'm hopeless. D: Dryuuu 09:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu Thanks *Continues watching Merlin* Pictures Hi Captain Cai All I did was add some pictues to the personality section. Why did u say 'enough pictures' when all you did was make my pictures smaller? Please explain! Thanks, Merlinarthur 00:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Check out Talk Page Based on your feedback on my blog post, which you may have thought for a day or two I ignored, I have now added my Question blog to the Talk page of the home page. I hope you'll help support it. Morganaforever had some answers she'll add sooner or later, as well. Dryuuu 01:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu